October 28th - The Fest VI, The Venue, Gainesville, FL
Setlist #Automatic #Happyman #9th at Pine #Sugar in Your Gas Tank #Shindo #107 #Johnny Quest Thinks We're Sellouts #Krazy Glue #Never Going Back to New Jersey #How's My Driving, Doug Hastings? #Just Like Frank #Ask the Magic 8-Ball #Dopeman #Jen Doesn't Like Me Anymore #Rock-n-Roll Pizzeria #Gainesville Rock City Lineup The Venue Main Stage * 5:00 - The Figgs * 6:00 - The Draft * 7:00 - Lopan Takes Japan * 8:00 - Small Brown Bike * 9:20 - Seaweed Side Stage * 4:40 - Lost Hands Found Fingers * 5:40 - Worn in Red * 6:40 - Giuseppe * 7:40 - Landmines * 9:40 - Sir Prize Fighter Common Grounds * 1:30 - Armalite * 2:20 - The Arrivals * 3:10 - Off With Their Heads * 4:00 - Grabass Charlestons * 5:50 - The Marked Men * 6:00 - The Falcon * 6:50 - Short Attention Span * 7:30 - The Ergs! The Atlantic * 1:00 - Polluted Youth * 1:40 - Hour of the Wolf * 2:20 - Everything Falls Apart * 3:00 - Static Radio * 3:40 - Cloak/Dagger * 4:20 - Affirmative Action Jackson * 5:00 - New Mexican Disaster Squad * 5:40 - Fiya * 6:20 - Cross Examination * 7:00 - Rager * 7:40 - American Cheeseburger * 8:20 - Quadilliacha * 9:10 - Assholeparade The Side Bar * 2:40 - Maruta * 3:20 - Luca Brasi * 4:00 - Capsule * 4:40 - Apeshit! * 5:20 - Gomek * 6:00 - Mehkago NT * 6:40 - Dead Friends * 7:20 - Catalyst * 8:00 - Git Some * 8:40 - Dukes of Hillsborough * 9:20 - Jawsome * 10:00 - By the Horns 1982 * 1:20 - Cassette * 2:00 - Spinaker * 2:40 - Deep & Holy Sea * 3:20 - Papermoons * 4:00 - Red Room Cinema * 4:40 - Win Win Winter * 5:20 - Auxes * 6:00 - Oh Sanders * 6:40 - Laserheads * 7:20 - Naked Love * 8:00 - The Immaculate Shark * 8:40 - Auto Automatic * 9:20 - Summer Birds in the Cellar * 10:10 - Morningbell Market Street Pub * 1:10 - The Closet Fairies * 1:50 - The Hidden Spots * 2:30 - Stressface * 3:10 - Four Star Alarm * 3:50 - You Me and the Atom Bomb * 4:30 - The Sass Dragons * 5:10 - North Lincoln * 5:50 - Vena Cava * 6:30 - The Tim Version * 7:20 - Blood Bath and Beyond * 7:50 - Tiltwheel * 8:40 - Billy Reese Peters * 9:30 - The Ruins * 10:10 - Blacksnake 2nd Street Bakery * 12:00 - Matty Pop Chart * 12:35 - Paul Baribeau * 1:10 - Andrew Jackson Jihad * 1:45 - Sundowner * 2:30 - Erin Tobey * 3:15 - Ghost Mice * 4:05 - Defiance, Ohio * 5:05 - This Bike is a Pipebomb * 6:05 - Matt and Kim Durty Nelly's * 3:20 - Tiny Mountain * 4:00 - Devon Stuart * 4:40 - Mike Magarelli * 5:20 - Mike Hale * 6:00 - Hazel Levy * 6:40 - Parker Hastings * 7:20 - Frank Turner * 8:00 - Intertia! * 8:40 - Dry County * 9:20 - Chill Wizzard * 10:00 - Frozen Cobra Category: Shows